Drunk love
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Maddie was always a lightweight when it came to alcohol, though it was not well known by others. But Alice looked after her and made sure she came to no harm. Though she is in for a surprise. Mapletea, Nyotalia, Yuri/lesbian, Platonic USUK, Platonic USCan, Minor FRUK, Female CanadaxFemale England, fluff, *Oneshot*


**My first attempt at Nyotalia mapletea**

 **The Nyotalia community is very underrated or ignored by fans, as well as this pairing**

 **Hopefully this starts a trend of Nyo mapletea**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

England sighed as she gazed upon the wavy-haired girl laid upon her couch. Earlier, she had been woken from her sleep by a loud knocking at her front door. Only to find the most unexpected visitor. She had been woken many times in the night by nations, but usually it would be the likes of America asking her to hang out for whatever reason.

She had mentally prepared herself to scold and yell at America for waking her up at an ungodly hour and expecting her to suddenly want to hang out. Ready to give her a piece of her mind on inappropriate social situations and thinking about things before she acted. Such as waking someone up at early hours in the morning.

When she opened the door looking like she was about to murder someone, she was stunned to see it was not in fact America but Canada. Leaning against the doorway with a playful smile on her face, while Kumarie lingered outside not knowing what to do with herself. But was obviously aware that her owner was in safe hands.

The story prior to Canada making her way to England's house and rousing her from sleep was as follows. Earlier in the evening while she had been asleep, America had taken her younger sister out for drinks. Wanting the girl to go out with her and have a little fun, open up somewhat. Putting on the puppy dog eyes for extra effort.

Desperate to spend time with her younger sister and do something aside from playing video games, going to baseball games and the occasional breakfast. Canada being the passive girl she was could never say no to her sister. So of course, she had said yes and gone along with her sisters wishes. Not expecting the antics, she would get up to later on.

The night would consist of affection, drunken arguments about hockey and baseball, making up and then a lot of drunk food. The two would later split up despite Amelia begging her to come along, but Maddie insisting she wanted to see England instead. Saying she had something very important to tell her, being her girlfriend and all.

Somehow Canada had made her way to England's house while being heavily intoxicated. America meanwhile had gone off to another party by herself, which was being held elsewhere. America was sadly the type of girl who never learned her lesson unless it was the hard way, which in short meant a raging hangover the next day filled with regret.

England, being the generous and helpful person she was, had of course let her in. While Canada had happily hugged her upon seeing England opening the door. Clinging to her like glue. Unknown to most, when under the influence of alcohol Maddie became so much more open. Acting like the complete opposite of her normal self, thanks to the alcohol.

She then took out her phone, scrolled through her contacts until she found France. She then clicked the contact and then pressed the green phone button, waiting for her to answer. The phone rang for a while, the simple sound of the receiver. Waiting for France to give her a piece of her mind then scold her for getting Maddie into trouble because of America.

France had been protective of Maddie for centuries, her being her ex ward and raising her like she was her own flesh and blood. Loving her with every fiber of her being and making sure she was raised into nothing but the perfect lady. She was what one would call stern but loving, fair but not a pushover. The way a parent should be with a child.

Eventually, France did respond to her but of course she sounded annoyed at being called so early in the morning. The time differences being 1 hour ahead, meaning it being midnight in England was one am in France. " _Bonjour Angleterre_ " France groaned sleepily. This had better be a good reason to call this early, she needed her beauty sleep to stay as perfect as she was. She was aware England was dense, but was she so unaware of the time?

England sighed feeling somewhat guilty, when she wasn't being a pain in the ass France was a somewhat decent woman. She had acted like an older sister/mother figure to her when she was a young nation. The two had their falling out moments every now and again, but France had been there for her during a great period of her life.

She then pushed her glasses up her nose wearily "Hello France, your ex ward seems to have gotten into a bit of trouble" she replied. She wasn't in danger, but she had gotten up to mischief. She was only glad to know she had come to her instead of getting up to mischief or doing something she would later regret and remember for eternity.

France as expected became worried by this, she was very protective over Canada being her ex colony and all. _"Madeline? Is she hurt? What happened?"_ she asked defensively. Every possible bad situation flashed through her mind of her precious Canada coming to harm, her motherly side on full alert. Ready to protect her ex ward.

England could almost imagine France about to attack whoever hurt her precious Canada, it was rather admirable in some ways. "Nothing like that. It seems America may have bullied her into drinking" England sighed. She could be such a pushy little madam, she would certainly have words with her later on. About forcing her sister out of her comfort zone.

France sighed, getting the gist of what was going on "Maddie is zhere isn't she" she replied wearily. She felt terrible, no wonder England called her up so late at night like this. Canada had somehow made her way to England's place while drunk and woken her up in the middle of the night. She would have to speak to Maddie about her manners and drinking habits later.

England nodded and hummed, she was indeed at her place. Fast asleep on the sofa in a drunken coma. But no harm was done, aside from cuddles and compliments. Honestly she was surprised to find no scrapes or bumps from falling over while drunk. I mean she picked them up often enough while she was playing hockey sometimes.

She heard France groan from the other side of the phone. Most likely filled with regret at not being a better parental figure to her ex colony. Teaching her the dangers of alcohol. _"Je suis désole Angleterre_ " she replied in an ashamed tone. For all she didn't always get along with England, she felt bad for putting her through all this trouble. It was greatly appreciated.

England was indeed as motherly as she, though America had turned out a tomboy she was a strong willed woman with a big heart. For that England should indeed be proud of the woman she had raised her to be. Meaning she would take nobody's shit and she would fight anyone who even so much as tried to make fun of her.

"It's no problem France. I promise to keep her safe, its only right as my beloved" England replied warmly. She loved Maddie, she would never do anything to hurt her whatsoever. She then bid France goodnight and hung up the phone allowing her to return to blissful slumber. She then went to get a glass of water for Maddie, it would ease the pain she would feel the next morning.

She really hoped Maddie wouldn't fall off the sofa or hurt herself why she was gone. She then briefly headed to the kitchen to get Maddie a cold glass of water from the tap. When she returned holding the glass, she found Maddie moaning and pulling at her collar. Her cheeks flushed red and muttering "Warm" under her breath in a drunken tone.

Of course given she was wearing her usual suit and jacket that was to be expected. When one drunk alcohol their blood vessels dilated giving them the false pretense that they were warm. Because of that fact Maddie was now trying to remove her clothes in an attempt to relieve herself of the uncomfortable heat she was feeling.

England sighed heavily and placed the water on the table. She then knelt down beside Canada and loosened the tie around her neck then undid a few of her shirt buttons. She knew wearing such tight clothing while drunk would be very uncomfortable. Not wanting Canada to be uncomfortable, she started to loosen her clothing for her.

As she unfastened her clothing, England felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment. She really was Frances ex colony; her breasts were just as full and impressive as hers. Honestly, she would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of how both her ex colony America, France and Canada had all received rather sizable breasts while she was on the flat side.

It was then that Canada started to come to, causing England to panic. She looked at the British nation weakly, her eyes somewhat glazed over from the alcohol in her system. "E…England" she slurred sleepily. She could just about make out England sitting beside her in the low light. She looked surprised and somewhat embarrassed at being seen by her.

England blushed, this whole scenario looked sketchy no matter how you looked at it "S… sorry. You were complaining about the heat" she explained awkwardly. She had no intention of attacking her. England had a shady past as did many other nations, but she had no desire to force herself on a drunken nation. Believe it or not she indeed believed about consent between two people.

Canada smiled and suddenly pulled England into a hug. Pressing England against her chest affectionately, causing the blonde nation to blush profusely at the close contact. "Y… Your s…so nice *Hic* England" she slurred. Sadly, Maddie had developed the alcohol tolerance from England's male counterpart. She was easily drunk but was less troublesome than he was.

England blushed, feeling awkward at the close contact and breasts pressing against her. However, she simply patted Canada on the back and attempted to escape her grasp. But before she could make a move, Canada then pinned England against the sofa. Suddenly aware of her inhuman strength, though she retained it. Canada was equally as strong as America.

When Maddie drank, her French side became more prominent. Though it only came out around certain people, this time England was the victim of this side of her personality. When her seme or dominant side came out it was always during certain moments. When drunk like she was now, enraged, frustrated or deeply upset at something or someone.

But more to the point, when this side of Maddie came out. She could charm her way into anyone's bed, she became a sex fiend/goddess just like her parental figure, France. However, England had no intention of taking advantage of this, she would rather Maddie be in a serious and clear state of mind when they were sexually intimate with one another.

England looked away her cheeks red with embarrassment, this was so wrong "Maddie, I can't. Your drunk!" she replied defiantly. She would feel awful if she did such a thing, mainly because Maddie couldn't consent. Nobody could consent when drunk, they were far too out of it to understand anything that was going on.

Canada then pressed herself against England, giving the blonde a full view of her undone blouse and assets. She smelled like maple syrup and pine leaves, alluring England further. Maddie then leaned forward causing England to close her eyes, she then rested herself on England leaning towards her ear. "Je t'aime maple" she replied in a slurred but stable tone.

England was stunned, she knew that Maddie liked her and she cared for Maddie too. Happily, in a relationship with her sharing mutual feelings. But this was the first time she had head Maddie confidently confess her love. She was rather taken aback by this and the already mixed feelings in her chest swirled into a storm of confusion.

It was then that the alcohol finally took its toll on Maddie. Causing her to pass out on England's chest like a makeshift pillow, still pinning her to the sofa beneath her. Soft snores and moans escaping her lips as she fell into a deep slumber caused by the alcohol in her system. Worn out and lost to whatever dreams lay inside of her mind.

England shifted at the sudden gesture but sighed in relief. Canada was so honest and forward when drunk it's like she was a completely different person altogether. She just wished that Canada would find the confidence on her own instead of relying on alcohol. She knew she could do it, she just had to believe in herself a little more.

She then sighed heavily and gazed at Maddie as she slept on top of her soundly. She looked so cute when she slept, her long black lashes tinkling her cheek, those caramel blonde waves. Slowly she wrapped her arms around Maddie in a protective yet affectionate manner. Her love for the Canadian female swelling inside of her. "Never change Maddie" she whispered stroking her hair.

England felt saddened and angry whenever Maddie would compare herself to her older sister. She loved Maddie just the way she was, the quiet, sensitive, sweet and charming young woman she fell for. An amazing cook and bilingual to boot. So why would she ever want to be anything different?

 ** _Translations_**

 **Bonjour Angleterre-Hello England**

 **Je suis desole-I'm sorry**

 **Je t'aime maple-I love you maple**


End file.
